Ultimate Danny Phantom
by Battler127
Summary: This is Danny Phantom in the Ultimate Universe I hope that you enjoy! Rated T for being in the Ultimate Marvel Universe I found the image on Google so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 The Accident that Changed Ever

**Okay this is a story about Danny Phantom being in the Marvel Ultimate Universe, I don't know if this has been attempted yet or not but I wanted to do one so sit back and enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: The Accident that changed everything part 1**_

My name is Daniel James Fenton and I'm just a normal teenage boy that lives in New York… Oh and my parents are eccentric Ghost Hunters did I forget to mention that? So my reputation at School sucks because of them.

As of right now I'm running from Dash Baxter the Football Jock that chases me around, "FENTON!" He shouted as he chased me down the hallway. Yup you have to love Midtown High.

I ran through the gym where I spotted a good hiding spot underneath the bleachers so I hid there when Dash ran in

"Where are you Fenton?" He shouted before he left.

Sighing I crawled out, "Dude what did you do this time?" I turned to see my best friend Tucker Foley with his signature red beret on.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Oh you know I walked down the hall, so what's the schedule for today Tuck?"

Tucker laughed, "School, school oh and look more school."

We laughed at the situation while walking towards Mr. Lancer's English Class, "Hey Tuck do you remember last week?"

"Hard not to when a giant green monster destroyed some of the classrooms." Tucker was fiddling with his PDA while he talked to me.

I shrugged, "Yeah but hey we got to see Spider-Man in action!"

"What are you a fan?" Teased Tucker

I glared at him, "Dude he face that Green monster without even flinching and he's smaller than me that takes guts!"

"Oh and Super powers." Pointed out Tucker

"What are you two talking about?" We turned to see my other best friend Samantha Manson or as we call her Sam walking up to us.

"Oh we're talking about Danny's undying love for you!" Tucker ran at that

It took me a second to figure out what he said, "WHAT?" With that I chased Tucker with Sam helping me.

Luckily for him he ran into Mr. Lancer's room before Sam and I could catch him but he was smiling nervously, "You wouldn't hit a guy wearing glasses would you?" He asked

"No Sam and I will hit you after taking the glasses of." I replied before Mr. Lancer told us to be quiet so he could talk about Shakespeare and his literature but seven minutes later the door opened up and Peter Parker ran in

"Mr. Parker late again I see." Mr. Lancer said without looking up

Peter smiled nervously, "Sorry about that I overslept."

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrow, "You've been having that problem a lot recently might I suggest a new alarm clock?"

He nodded, "I'll look into that as soon as I can."

I rolled my eyes at this display, Peter's been a Straight A student for years, he and I work together occasionally on projects assigned to us and he's always been friendly but we never really became friends but I knew that something else was happening due to him being late every now and then.

Tucker on the other hand was laughing quietly, he always liked to compete with Peter with getting Straight A's but Peter always beat him, Tuck always looks at it in good humor though.

Sam passed me a note

_When do we get Tucker back for that comment?_

I smiled and wrote back

_My parents finished making something called a Ghost Portal it doesn't work but we could find some way to scare Tucker with it._

She stifled a laugh and wrote again

_How?_

I thought for a moment

_I could go inside the machine with a Hazmat Suit and pretend to be a ghost that's escaping the Portal while it's dark in there._

She read it and nodded

_Okay today after school?_

Looking forward to this prank I smiled deviously

_You know it_

So pretty soon it was Lunch Time and Tucker was nervous about sitting next to us, "Don't worry Tucker it was just a joke and besides that was a good one." I said as Sam hid a smile

He looked relived, "Okay cool guys."

While he ate his Sloppy Joes I winked at Sam and she started, "Hey Danny what is it I've been hearing about your parents building a new invention?" She asked with fake curiosity

Tucker looked up as I thought it over, "Something about a Ghost Portal it doesn't even work though, I can show you guys after school if you want?"

"Dude that sounds pretty cool!" Always the Tech Geek he will do anything to look at my Parents labs hell we had Government Officials that were called Shield or something like that talking to my parents. Shrugging it off I ate my meal and saw Dash and Kwan talking to Flash and Kenny Kong.

_Damn Football team_ I thought in anger.

Tucker looked at his PDA, "I'll drop by around five to look at the Portal I have an appointment." With that he left

Afterwards I looked at Sam, "By that he means he's going to try to ask a girl out right?"

She shrugged, "Who knows, so how exactly are you going to scare Tucker?"

I thought for a bit, "My parents made some good inventions for pranks so I figure that we can use them to scare the living daylights out of him."

We talked about the plan until the bell rang and we were told to get to class so Sam got her books out of her locker and put some stuff in the Octopus Backpack she carries around the school. While I just grabbed my backpack and ran towards home to get the prank set up

Walking in I saw my sister Jazz reading a Psychiatric Book, "Hey Jazz around four to six can you keep mom and dad out of the lab?"

She looked up from her book, "Why would I do that brother?" She said in a professional voice

I sighed and knew what was coming, "I promise to let you try out your psychiatric techniques on me for a week."

She thought it over, "Two weeks and you have a deal."

Shaking her hand I ran down there and got some of the tech from the lab ready for the special effects and I got the Hazmat Suit out it was white with black gloves and black boots, smiling I texted Sam and in a few minutes she came in and she got a camera out and took a picture of me standing next to the portal holding the Hazmat Suit before I put it on, "What do you think?"

She was trying not to laugh to my annoyance

"What?"

She reached forward and pulled a sticker off the suit to show my Dad's goofy grin, "Okay that's just embarrassing." I muttered feeling my ears going red

"I made something for your Hazmat Suit while you were getting ready she put something on the suit and it was a black D that looked like it had a p on the inside of it

I admired it, "Okay now it looks pretty cool." I said

Then we heard Tucker coming down and I ran inside the portal while Sam turned the lights off

"Guys hello?" Tucker came to the floor, "Is anyone here?"

I started to breath like Darth Vader causing him to jump

Sam came at him, "Tucker it's horrible!"

Tucker looked scared, "What? What happened?"

"Danny's dead!"

Now Tucker looked like he was going to wet himself

"Tuuuuucker." I said drawing out his name like a tortured spirit

I had a remote in my hand and I pressed it to lower the room temperature

He shivered while Sam was trying not to laugh

"Tuuuuucker why did you doooooo this tooooooo me?" I made the ecto gun shoot off to create some gooey green substance that nearly hit Tuck

He was shaking, "Danny what are you talking about?" He really thought that I was dead

Then Sam took a picture of his horrified face and I said, "You shouldn't have made that comment!"

He looked confused before he looked angry, "REALLY GUYS?"

I laughed and Sam turned the lights off so Tucker saw me inside the Ghost Portal, "Oh man Tucker you should've seen your face!" I said

He rolled his eyes, "Come on then let's go." Sam said

I nodded and went to leave but I tripped over the wire and I went to grab the wall but my hand hit something and I looked to see a switch before the machine started to power up

"Oh sh*t." I said before the machine lit up and I was electrocuted

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 The Accident that Changed Ever

** Review Time**

** Fluehatraya: Thank you for reading this story!**

_**Chapter 2: The Accident that Changed Everything part 2**_

I screamed in agony as it felt like my skin was being ripped off, the pain just wouldn't stop my insides were burning up and I just couldn't stop screaming.

Faintly I heard Sam and Tucker screaming my name in horror but it was lost as the pain increased. The only thought in my head though surprised me

_I hope that no one has to go through this!_ I thought right as the pain stopped and I fell to the ground

Coughing I stood up to see Sam and Tucker staring at me with wide eyes, "What?" I asked as I raised a white gloved hand to my face.

Wait a minute… White gloved? The glove was black, then I looked at the Hazmat suit to see it black and the D on it was ghostly white.

I turned to look in a mirror to see snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, "What the hell?" I said out loud

Tucker went to poke me but I turned clear and his hand went right through, "Dude you're a ghost!"

"A GHOST?" I screamed out loud but then I heard the upstairs door open

"Did someone say Ghost?" I heard my Dad heading for the lab

"Oh man!" I said as I ran around in a panic

"Tucker we have to get Danny out of here!" Advised Sam but then there was a flash of light and two white rings appeared on my torso going in opposite ways to show me turning back to normal and I looked in the mirror to see my Jet black hair and blue eyes and instead of the Hazmat Suit I had my white shirt with the red circle on it, blue jeans and my red and white converses

Dad came down as the ring disappeared to see the Ghost Portal on, "HAHA! It works!" He shouted in joy in his giant orange jumpsuit

So we snuck out while he was literally jumping with joy and ran outside while Tucker was poking me constantly

After twelve pokes I finally growled, "Will you stop doing that?"

"Sorry but a few minutes ago my finger went right through you but now you're solid again!" Then he pressed a finger against my arm, "You still have a pulse!"

Sam looked at me, "Danny we literally saw you die and now you're fine! We need to make sure that you are fine!"

Tucker looked at Sam, "He could be a Mutant!"

I went pale, "A mutant? No I can't be a Mutant… Not that there's anything wrong with them but I just can't!"

Sam smiled, "Danny this makes you unique! Unique is good!" She put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly

I sighed, "I need to be alone for a bit."

She and Tucker looked at each other in understanding before leaving.

I walked through the Streets of New York my hands scratching my hair nervously

_I'm a Ghost or a Mutant! My Parents are Ghost Hunters! I can see this going bad in so many ways!_ I imagined my parents dissecting me and I shook my head, "I really have to stop watching those horror movies!" I muttered before I looked at the sound of gun shots to see Spider-Man fighting criminals that were trying to rob a store all while dissing them in so many ways

Then he webbed them up and left them to the police. Thinking about that I walked down an alley and focused

"Come on Fenton you can do this." I felt two rings of warmth wash over me and I was now in my Ghost Form, "Okay what can I do!" I muttered before my legs turned into a tail

I nodded thoughtfully before I turned my hand intangible and phased it through the wall

"Okay so far so good what else can I do?" I muttered I focused and when I opened my eyes I was gone, "Invisibility nice!" I said approvingly before I floated to the top of the buildings and I was flying over New York before long, "I can get used to this." I said in a very happy tone before I looked down to see some kind of fight going on.

Being my curious self I flew down there and I saw the Ultimate's fighting someone I haven't seen before. I watched as Wasp and Captain America tackled it before Hawkeye shot arrows at it. Iron Man and Thor were using their weapons to surround it but it was fighting back pretty hard, "Wonder-Man stand down!" Ordered Captain America as he threw his shield but Wonder-Man caught it

"No Captain you stand down!" He blasted some sort of Energy at Captain America and I didn't know what I was doing until I grabbed him and turned him intangible causing the blast to go right through him.

Now everyone was looking at me the floating boy with white hair in a Hazmat Suit, "Uh hi." I said waving nervously before Wonder-Man shot at me so I moved out of the way turning invisible

"Where are you ya little brat."

Smirking I said, "Over here." After sneaking up behind him before I floated to his left, "No over here."

Then I was in front of him and I punched him in the face as my invisibility dropped causing him to go backwards before Thor blasted him into the ground with his hammer

Sighing I sat down thinking, _Holy crap I just helped the Ultimate's!_ When I heard a gun being cocked and I turned to see a black guy with an eye patch pointing one at me, "Son you're going to have to come with me."

I shrugged, "Go ahead and shoot it'll just go right through me you can't kill what's already dead."

To prove my point I phased through the floor before coming back up behind him

"Now why exactly do I have to come with you?" I asked curiously

He turned but this time the gun was put up, "Son we have to take you in to see what you are."

"What I am? Let's see." I said mockingly, "I think the correct term is Ghost."

Iron Man came up, "Fury the kid doesn't have a pulse he's dead according to my diagnostics."

By that the Media were rolling their cameras, "Who are you?" One of them asked

I smirked, "The name's Danny fe-… Uh Phantom! Danny Phantom!" As I said that I turned invisible and flew off

_Danny Phantom? What am I thinking that sounds too close to Danny Fenton!_

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 SHIELD Recruitment part 1

___**Chapter 3: SHIELD Recruitment part 1**_

I made it inside my room and changed back before running downstairs to see Sam and Tucker talking to Jazz, "Sam! Tuck! You guys are not going to believe this!" I grabbed them and hulled them upstairs to my room before turning on the TV

"Danny? What's-?" Tucker asked but I put a finger to my mouth

"SHH! Listen!" Immediately the News started

_"This is Channel 13 News where just a few minutes ago a battle happened between the Ultimate's and a new villain called Wonder Man!"_

"So?" Asked Tucker

"Keep watching!" Was all I said before they turned back to the TV.

_"It would've been the end of Captain America if it wasn't for a new hero that showed up calling himself Danny Phantom!"_ With that it showed footage of my seven second showdown against Wonder Man

"No way." Tucker was looking at me in disbelief, "You saved Captain America?"

I grinned, "You know it!"

Then something unexpected happened, I got slugged in the arm by Sam, "What were you thinking?" She practically shouted

"Uh I was thinking that Captain America needed help because he would've been dead if I didn't interfere." I was rubbing my arm

"No this is bad! Now SHIELD will be looking for you! Don't you realize that with what you did they will be making sure that you work for them?"

"How would you know?" Asked Tucker

She rolled her eyes, "My Uncle works for SHIELD! He said that they make arrests with anyone who has their DNA changed illegally even if it was an accident!"

Now I went pale, "And because of my unusual DNA change they might experiment on me?"

She nodded

Then I remembered that Nick Fury wanted me to come with him before I disappeared, "Aw crap! But what about Spider-Man? Wouldn't they be after him too?"

"Maybe he works for SHIELD already since he's been out this long." Suggested Tucker

I sighed, "Great so now by saving one of the greatest Super heroes off all time I made myself a target."

"It could be worse." Commented Tucker

I gave him a look, "How? How could it possibly be worse?"

There was a knock on my door and my mom poked her head in, "Danny there's someone who wants to see you."

I shrugged and walked downstairs with Sam and Tucker only to see the guy with the Eye patch that had a gun to my head earlier today in the kitchen listening to my Dad before he turned to me, "Danny Fenton? We need to talk."

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay I know that this is short but I figured that this would make the perfect cliffhanger**


	4. Chapter 4 SHIELD Recruitment part 2

_**Chapter 4: SHIELD Recruitment part 2**_

I froze upon seeing this man in the Kitchen before he turned to my parents "Is it okay if I talk with your son alone?"

My dad nodded, "Okay Nicky!" With that he left with my mom

He looked at me before turning to my friends, "I take it that you two know about his DNA change?"

Sam gave me an I told you so look while Tucker blurted out, "How did you know?"

I gave Tucker a look, "Smooth dude."

He grinned nervously

He sighed, "My name is Nick Fury I am the Director of SHIELD and I figured out your secret because of the facial recognition Danny I met you last week when your parents were showing SHIELD the weapons they made."

I sighed, "Okay what is this about?"

Nick Fury smiled, "Straight to the point? Okay how old are you Danny?"

I gave him an odd look, "Fourteen."

He nodded, "Okay you have four more years to go before I can make the offer."

I gave him a confused look, "Offer?"

"To join the Ultimate's."

Sam, Tucker and I gave him an surprised look as he said that but he wasn't done, "You have some impressive skills and the team can benefit from those skills, you would be working with the Greats when you graduate with a full time job from SHIELD, but for now just enjoy your Youth because you're too young to get caught up in this mess."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "Hold on wait a minute so you want me to join the Ultimate's when I'm eighteen?" I asked in disbelief

Tucker elbowed me, "Man you get all the luck."

Sam narrowed her eyes, "He doesn't get a choice does he?"

Fury sighed, "Sadly no he doesn't due to the laws his mutation is illegal and he has to join the Ultimate's to make up for that crime-." He held up his hand to stop any protests, "I don't make the rules I follow them kid just think. What if you chose the wrong path? What if Captain America or Spider-Man choose to go down the dark path?"

That was actually a good question

"It's SHIELD's job to make sure that doesn't happen and to do that we recruit Metahumans and Mutants when they're eighteen. Mutants get a choice because they were born with their powers. But Metahumans don't."

"That's bull!" I said in anger

Fury chuckled, "That's why I said to enjoy your Youth so that way you can have your fun before joining the Ultimate's unless you do something illegal so I'll be seeing you kid." He said before walking away

When my parents asked he said, "Oh I just wanted to talk to him about working with SHIELD do to his grades, you have a very bright young man there."

I sighed, "So he lied to my parents about the reason he wanted to recruit me yet he told the truth of why he was here?"

Tucker looked at me, "If you add a little truth to a lie it makes it more believable and frankly he figured that it was your choice to tell your parents about this."

Sam looked pissed, "Man I can't believe it! He just drafted you into the Government! That's a violation of Civil Rights."

I shook my head before we noticed the time, "Hey guys I'm going to bed, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Sam nodded and dragged Tucker out of the house as I crawled into bed, I couldn't believe that in one day I was practically drafted into SHIELD. Man sometimes my luck sucks!

Then I felt a chill and a blue mist escaped from my lips, "The hell?" I looked around only to see nothing, "The hell just happened?" Shrugging it off I went back to sleep

Morning was hell, I had to take a shower, eat, do my chores oh and let's not forget outrunning Dash Baxter who was intent on beating the crap out of me before School starts.

I moved quickly around the corner before turning invisible and intangible then I ran through countless walls before I made it to school.

I made myself tangible and visible as I got into the bathroom and I left to see Sam and Tucker at their lockers, "Hey guys!" I said waving at them then I felt the cold shiver again and blue mist came out again

"Okay I'll bite what was that?" Asked Tucker

I shrugged, "How should I know this is the second time it's happening to me."

Sam smiled, "So I bet you guys can't wait for lunch can you?"

Tucker grinned, "You know it! I can't wait to eat Sloppy Joes again today!"

"Oh but there will be no Sloppy Joes again for at least a week."

Tucker narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"I talked to the school but you have to wait until Lunch." With that she walked off

"What did she do?" Shouted Tucker as he shook my shoulders

"How should I know?" I asked him, "Stop shaking me!"

After he stopped he ran off leaving me in the hallway before I rounded the corner and bumped into someone

"Oof. Sorry!" I looked to see Peter

I helped him up, "It's no trouble Pete, and hey do you know what's going on about Lunch today?"

He looked confused, "No why?"

I explained the cryptic message that Sam gave me

He thought it over, "Well I guess we'll have to find out"

Then I gasped and the blue mist came again

Peter saw it, "Uh what was that?"

I sweated a little, "What was that?"

He was about to press the issue when the bell rang, "Whoops sorry Pete we have to get to class!"

The day passed by and I could feel Peter Parker staring at me trying to figure out what I was hiding until Lunch came and as I was walking towards the Cafeteria I heard a scream of terror

TUCKER?

I ran in to see him sobbing, "What have you done Sam?" Then I saw what she meant

She made it Ultra Recyo Vegetarian week.

I looked at my plate as I sat down, "What is this Grass on a bun?"

"It's a Turfwhich!" Explained Sam as she sat down and started to eat hers

Peter and his friend Mary Jane sat next to us as well but I could tell that Peter still wanted to know what I was hiding but I was too busy eyeing the Turfwhich nervously, "Uh Sam don't you think this is a little extreme?"

Tucker looked at me, "Of course it's extreme! This is garbage."

I took a bite but I fell over choking on it while Sam glared at Tucker, "It's not garbage."

They argued while I was turning blue for lack of air I completely forgot about my ghost powers at this moment but Peter said, "Uh guys he's choking."

Tucker slammed my back and I coughed up the Turfwhich, "Sorry Sam but I have to go with Tucker on this one."

MJ smiled, "I think it's good."

MJ and Sam are pretty good friends from before she met Tucker and I

I gasped for air when the blue mist escaped again and I saw what looked like a floating green lunch lady in the kitchen part of the cafeteria, "Uh guys we have a problem."

"FENTON!" Immediately mud hit the back of my head and I turned around

"Make that two problems!"

Dash picked me up, "You have a lot to answer for this!"

I stared at him, "ME? I didn't even do this!"

"Yeah but your girlfriend did!"

"I'm not his girlfriend/she's not my girlfriend!"

Tucker rolled his eyes at our responses

Then he slammed me onto the table and I saw some Mud pies, "Hey Dash can I say something?"

He let me up, "What?"

"GARBAGE FIGHT!" I threw the mud pies right into his face and dove underneath the table before turning invisible and intangible and I made a dash for the kitchen while the cafeteria erupted into a war zone

As I entered the kitchen I let my invisibility and intangibility drop before I looked at the lunch lady who came up to me, "Hello dear today's lunch was supposed to be Meat Loaf but there is no Meat Loaf, did someone perhaps change the Menu?"

She sounded so much like a concerned Grandma that I said, "Yes someone did."

Then she went into a demonic rampage, "WHO CHANGED THE MENU?"

So I did the only thing natural I shouted, "I'm Going Ghost!" _Huh, cool Battle cry!_

Immediately I changed into Danny Phantom and flew at her punching her into a wall but she grabbed me and threw me through a wall but I went right through it landing in the middle of the Cafeteria War Zone causing people to stop from their food fight to look at me

"Uh hi… You should run now." No sooner did I say that a demonic looking stove came out and shot fire at me so I jumped up to dodge it, "Oh great this is why I don't take cooking classes!" Then the Lunch Lady shot out to punch me but I kicked her in the face, "What's the matter Grandma? Am I moving too fast for you?"

Instead of running the kids just watched the fight between me and the Lunch Lady Ghost when a thing of web came out of nowhere and hit the Lunch Lady, "Hey I hate Cafeteria Food too but you need to learn to work with the system!" Spider-Man came out of nowhere

I smiled, "Hey Spi-." He kicked me away, "WHAT THE HELL DUDE?"

"Aw did I upset you?" He asked before he attempted to dropkick me so I turned intangible and he went to hit the wall but when I dropped it he jumped off the wall and tackled me, "Nice trick but it'll take more than that to stop me."

The Lunch Lady ripped off the webbing and zeroed in on Spider-Man, "Uh yeah bad guy that way." I pointed behind me before I phased through the ground

I came up in time to see Spidey going into a table, "Ow."

I looked at him floating sitting like I was at a Movie theatre with my hand on the side of my face, "You need help?" I asked wishing I had popcorn

"Oh yeah laugh at the spider getting knocked around."

I shrugged, "Hey you attacked me first when I'm a good guy so I have a full right to laugh."

After Lunch Lady hit him again I had enough and kicked her but then she got up, "Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules." Then she got calm, "Cookie anyone?"

I looked at her in confusion, "Uh no thanks?"

"THEN SUFFER!"

"What's with this old hag?" Asked Spider-Man as he dealt with the possessed stove

"I honestly have no idea." I answered as I punched her into the wall.

She got up and roared before Tucker said, "Where is all this Meat coming from?" Then he narrowed his eyes, "Lancer!"

I shook my head, "You think these kids would run from something like this." I said

Spider-Man nodded, "You can say that again."

I was starting to breathe hard from exhaustion when she became a giant meat monster, "Okay this is the weirdest day of my life." I announced

"The life of a superhero is always weird." Spidey muttered

By that time everyone was running and I was punched by the Lunch Lady and I knocked into Spider-Man causing us to crash into the kitchen.

Spider-Man got up and shook his head and looked at me, "You okay?"

I groaned but as I got up I felt the two rings pass over me before I passed out.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 Protests and Meat Monsters

**Okay Review Time**

** 61394: Yeah I figured that combo would be pretty cool I'm glad you like it.**

** Jeanette9a: Yup I love doing cliffhangers while I can**

** 2011Gokurocks18110411: Yup I figured since it was in the Ultimate Universe that SHIELD would know within maybe thirty minutes who Danny was… Make that five and due to his unique skills they would force him to join SHIELD because he could as quickly become a threat to the world as for Spidey practically drop kicking him I read a comic where he did that with Iron Fist and I figured that it would work for this situation**

_**Chapter 5: Protests and Meat Monsters… Oh my**_

I woke up in my bedroom to see Sam and Tucker looking at me anxiously, "Guys? What happened?"

Tucker answered, "You were knocked out by the Meat monster, you've been out for four days."

I shot up in a panic, "FOUR DAYS?"

He laughed, "Nah it's only been a couple of hours."

I glared at him before I looked up to see Spider-Man on my ceiling, "Uh why are you here?"

He shrugged, "You transformed right in front of me so I got you to your friends and I wanted to make sure you were okay… Are you a mutant by the way?"

I shook my head, "No I'm a Metahuman."

Then Sam rounded on Tucker, "Don't joke about that it's your fault that Danny nearly died twice!"

"My fault? The first time was his fault but the second time was yours you had to take the meat away and I'm going to get it back!" He ran out the door

"You want to change the menu back well you're going to have to go through me to do it!" She ran after him leaving Spider-Man and me in an awkward silence

Spider-Man checked the time, "Sorry Danny I have to go!" He leapt out the window and swung away

"I'm pretty sure that things will be back to normal tomorrow." I said hopefully as I closed my eyes.

The next day I just stared at the front of the school, "Or not. Maybe it'll get worse."

What I was looking at were protests one led by Sam and the other led by Tucker.

"Uh what just happened?" I turned to see Peter with Mary Jane

Sam and Tucker approached me, "You guys put together two protests in one night?" I asked in disbelief

Tucker grinned, "Meat eaters Danny always ready to fight and our high protein diets help give us the energy to do it!"

Sam glared at Tucker, "Ultra Recyclo Vegetarians are always ready to protest and because we don't have to waste our time cooking our food we can move even faster!"

I tried to get them to calm down, "Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?"

"Yeah this is on the border of obsessive." Inputted Peter

MJ sighed, "Sam I'm your friend and all but this is too much!"

Sam and Tucker ignored Peter and MJ, "No choice buddy you're either with me-."

"Or you're against him!" Finished Sam

Then they were in my face, "SO WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

I looked at Peter and MJ for help but they were dumbfounded by this when I gasped at the same time Peter looked around with narrowed eyes.

My ghost sense went off causing a storm and the Meat from Tucker's protest exploded to show a giant meat monster as tall as the Baxter Building, "IT'S LUNCH TIME!" It shouted

Everyone ran in fright while Tucker sobbed, "Meat why have you betrayed me!"

I looked at them forgetting that MJ and Peter were there, "Guys time to make up now!"

They nodded and hugged confusing MJ until there was a flash of light and now I was Danny Phantom… Peter on the other hand already disappeared.

I flew up to the ghost while I heard a familiar Thwip sound "Need help Phantom?" Asked Spidey

I nodded grateful for the back up against this atrocity of meat.

I grabbed Spidey by his arms and carried him towards the meat before I dropped him to web the lower parts of the monster while I kicked its face. I went for a punch but the monster knocked me up and I flew right into the SHIELD Helicarrier that was heading towards the school but I managed to phase through before I hit the ceiling

"Kid what are you doing?" I turned to see Fury with the Ultimate's ready to go down there

I sighed, "Fighting." I shot through the floor and aimed a missile punch at the monster but I overdid it causing a crater in the spot, "… Ow."

Spidey shook his head, "That's going to leave a mark."

I glared at him while the Lunch Lady snapped her fingers causing seven meat monsters to appear. Spidey webbed two of them up and kicked them towards me while I kicked my way through the other five but they came back.

"Wasn't expecting that." Then I turned back, "Or that."

The five that I kicked grabbed me and flew off while Spidey was too busy with the other two before he came to get me but they dropped me after I was a far from the ground, "DANNY!" Spider-Man went to catch me in a web but nothing came out, "Damn bad time to run out." He muttered

"Come on change back!" I shouted before the familiar rings appeared and I phased through the ground.

I came back up to fight the ghost when I heard, "KID!" I turned to see Nick Fury throwing a Thermos at me

"What the? What am I supposed to do serve her soup?" I asked bewildered

"It was made by your parents as a Ghost Prison!" Shouted Nick

Which meant it wasn't tested yet.

Sighing I turned towards the Ghost, "NO! SOUP ISN'T ON THE MENU!"

I glared, "I'm changing the Menu permanently… Please work." I whispered as I took the top off and focused

A beam of light shot out like a net and surrounded the Lunch Lady as she screamed in fury before pulling her in. Smiling I put the cap on before turning back to Nick Fury as the rest of the Ultimate's landed

"I guess my parents have their moments." I said turning back to normal.

Then I heard something say, "Ghost directly ahead! You must be an idiot to not notice the Ghost directly ahead!" I turned to see my parents looking at the machine that they built last month in confusion

I smiled as the Ghost Tracker continued to say that I was the Ghost, "Sorry Dad you just missed him."

"WE GOT A RUNNER!" They took off running

Sam approached me while Tucker approached the Ultimate's asking for their autographs, "You're not going to tell them?"

I laughed, "Yeah tell my parents who are ghost hunters that their son is half ghost? Does that seem like a good idea to you?"

"Point taken." I turned to see Spider-Man gone

"I guess the Web head decided to leave." I mused before Mr. Lancer approached me with Dash Baxter, "Oh man."

"Mr. Fenton you have detention for causing a food fight in the cafeteria you can start by cleaning this mess up." He said while Dash grinned

I looked to see the whole school yard destroyed, "Awwwwwww Maaaaaaaaaan!"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6 Hunters, Gotta hate them

_**Chapter 6: Hunter's, Got to Hate Them**_

I sighed as I flew through the night chasing a weird ghost that had an obsession with boxes, "I AM THE BOX GHOST BEWARE!" He shouted

"Come on Boxy I have a History test to study for! Can't we just skip to the part where I seal your ass inside the Ghost Zone?" I pleaded trying to stay awake.

"You won't have time for your test Phantom for I shall defeat you with these cardboard boxes!" He laughed like a maniac

I just stared at him, "You are definitely the lamest villain, hell even the Shocker is cooler than you and that's saying something!"

He glared and threw the boxes at me so I went intangible as they went right through me

"Okay that's it no more mister nice Phantom!" With that I flew right at the Box Ghost and beat the crap out of him before I pulled out the Thermos and sucked him in, "There we go." Then my Ghost Sense went off again, "OH COME ON!" I looked around but I didn't see anything

"Must be a false alarm… Can I even get those?" I wondered out loud

Shrugging it off I flew towards home to get at least two hours of sleep before the History Test tomorrow.

The bad part is that I passed out in the beginning of the test drooling on my paper. Yeah not a good thing to do.

Yawning I walked out of the classroom as the bell rang before Sam and Tucker caught up with me, "Another all-nighter?" Asked Tucker

I nodded, "It was the Box Ghost again… He keeps coming out no matter how many times I hit him!"

"You think he would get the message." Tucker joked when my Ghost Sense went off again

"Seriously what's with these false alarms I've been getting?" I said loudly

"How do you know it's a false alarm Danny?" Asked Sam

"Because it's been happening since I went to bed yesterday so I'm getting annoyed at it!" I muttered before a football hit me square in the shoulders

"Nice catch Fenturd!" Taunted Dash before running off

"Dude why don't you get him back?" Asked Tucker

"Because it would be a misuse of his powers Tucker and then SHIELD would be all over him!" Sam said

Then I grinned, "Unless it was a harmless prank."

Sam sighed, "Please tell me you didn't do anything."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't want to lie to you."

"WHAT THE?" Toilet paper fell out of his locker

"He's going to find out it's you." Sam pointed out

"Have you seen his grades? Never going to happen!" Tucker and I high fived

"Hey these are Fenton wipes!"

I paled as Sam smirked, "Never is karmas doorbell. Ding dong it's for you!" I took off running as Dash chased me before I ran into Kwan who spilled his coffee over Valerie's shirt

"My bad!" I shouted as I continued to run with Dash chasing me and Valerie convinced Kwan to chase me, "I SAID I WAS SORRY VALERIE!"

I ran before I saw Peter about to close his locker, "Excuse me!" I ran in there and shut it as Dash and Kwan came around the corner

"FENTON!" They shouted as they ran

Peter opened his locker to let me out as they left, "Do I want to know what you did?"

I grinned, "I stuff Dash's locker with Toilet Paper."

We laughed at that and continued on with the rest of the day before Mr. Lancer called me in, "Mr. Fenton I want to talk with you about your Test Grade… If you don't make it up you will fail!"

My eyes went wide, "Oh no."

"I'll give you a report to do on a subject of your choice and if you turn it in by the end of the week then I will raise your grade to an A if you don't do it then I will fail you understand?"

I nodded

"Good now enjoy the rest of your day."

After school got out I walked with Sam and Tucker as we headed home, "Man now I have to do a report!"

"What's the subject?" Asked Tucker

"I can choose my own." I muttered

"Then why don't you do one on your alter ego Phantom?" Asked Tucker

"Because I would have to explain how I got that information and my parents would twist each word where I would be the bad guy! They're saying that I will take over the world after lulling the people of New York into false security." I said dramatically

Sam smiled, "I have something you could do your report on." She grabbed our arms and dragged us to the Zoo

I looked to see a purple back gorilla, "You brought us here to watch a gorilla scratch his butt?"

"Danny this Gorilla is a majestic creature that deserves to be out in the wild!" She said

"But if this Gorilla was out in the wild then there will be hunters that would hunt it because they're only two in the world." Tucker pointed out

"How did you know that?" I asked astonished

"The internet." He held up his PDA

I laughed and we just stayed in the Zoo for three hours watching the Purple Back Gorilla scratch his butt the whole time, "Okay now I'm bored." I muttered, "And I have to use the bathroom."

I ran in there quickly and relieved myself but as I opened my stall door my Ghost Sense went off again and a Metal looking Ghost with green hair flickering like flames grabbed me by the front of my shirt

"Can I help you?" I asked nervously

"So you're the famous Danny Phantom?" He asked

I nodded

"Pity I was expecting more but a hunt is a hunt so your pelt shall rest at the foot of my bed!"

I blinked twice, "You have issues don't you?" He didn't answer when I kicked him in the gut, "I'm Going Ghost!" With that I felt the familiar rings go through me and I was in the Hazmat Suit before I tackled him phasing out of the bathroom as a fat man looked out of a stall at the noise before picking up a discarded newspaper

The Hunter and I crashed in the middle of the Zoo and I saw Sam and Tucker watching as a glowing green machete popped out of his wrist, "You think you can defeat me Whelp? I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

I just kicked him before jumping back as he nearly gutted me with his Machete, "Strike one Skulker you might as well change your name to the world's worst hunter!"

He growled before lunging at me but I moved and grabbed the Machete off his arm and threw it to the ground before going in for a punch but he brought his arms up in time to block his face and I broke a computer on his arm before sending him crashing near Tucker who dropped his PDA in surprise.

"Hm I need an upgrade!" He took Tucker's PDA and attached it to his wrist

"HEY! I still have five payments on that!" Tucker shouted but Skulker pushed him away

"Now I shall-!" He was interrupted when the PDA went off, "Go to the Library to get a book on Purple Back Gorillas?" Then two jets shot out and took off with him protesting

"Okay that was weird." I muttered as I turned back to normal

Tucker was pissed that he lost his PDA but I didn't say anything because I was wondering why that Skulker guy flew off to get a book on a Purple Back Gorilla. Shrugging it off I headed back home and went to sleep only to be violently shaken awake two hours later.

"The hell?" I turned to see Nick Fury in my room, "Okay this borders on the lines of being a stalker!"

"Kid we need to talk! Meet me in the Helicarrier in five!" He took off on his jetpack

Sighing I went Ghost and followed him, "What do you want Fury?" I asked as I got in there only to see an amateur video footage of my fight with Skulker, "Oh that guy?"

Iron Man was with him, "We want to know who this guy is!"

I chuckled, "That's Skulker the hunter of the Ghost Zone and man he stinks mostly because he's using a knockoff Iron Man Armor!"

Iron Man took his helmet off to show his face, "Actually that Armor is something that I made so we want to know everything you know!"

My eyes widened in disbelief, "Excuse me? That armor was something you built?"

Tony nodded, "Yes it was something for a design that I wanted to call War Machine and it was a Prototype so it wasn't going to be used until it was upgraded."

To say that I was shocked would've been an understatement, "So then how did Skulker get it?"

Nick Fury walked up to me, "That's what we wanted to find out so you and Iron Man will team up on this!"

"But I have a report to do!" I protested, "If I don't I'll fail!"

"What matter's more a report or the lives of people?"

Did I mention how much I hated this guy?

In a few minutes I was flying around with Iron Man, which will make Tucker jealous when I tell him tomorrow when he asked something, "So what's your plan with dealing with him?"

I didn't look at him, "Beat the crap out of him and suck him into the Thermos!"

"Plain and simple I like it!" Iron Man said

I smirked when I gasped as my Ghost Sense went off but a net came over me, "I have you now Whelp!" Skulker shouted

"I don't think so! Now get out of my armor!" Iron Man shot his energy blasts at him but Skulker turned intangible

"Your armor? Hah foolish human this is Skulker's armor now!" While he said that I broke out of the net

"Really well then eat Thermo-!" I reached back only to notice that something was missing, "I forgot the Thermos at home."

Iron Man gave me a look, "Please tell me you're joking!"

I shrugged while Skulker gave me an evil grin, "You're not that much of a threat! I don't see why my employer wants to get rid of you!"

That caught my attention, "Your employer?"

He laughed, "You don't think that I do this for free do you? But enough talk" The machete popped out, "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

He flew at me but as Iron Man and I got ready the PDA on his wrist went off, "Huh? Wake up early, and go do research on Purple Back Gorilla?" Then his jetpack went off, "NO! I DIDN'T FINISH THS HUNT!"

Iron Man and I stared at his retreating figure in confusion, "What just happened?" Asked Iron Man

"I think I have a clue, come on we're heading to Tuckers!"

Once inside I covered his mouth and shook him awake because I knew he would shriek in joy at seeing Iron Man in his room

"Tucker we need to talk about your PDA that Skulker took!"

Once I was sure that he understood I lifted my hand, "OH MY GOD IRON MAN IS IN MY ROOM I HAVE SO MANY QUEST-!" I clamped my hand over his mouth again

"Focus!" I hissed in his ear

He nodded, "Sorry Danny now what were you saying about my PDA?"

I explained what happened during the fight

"Okay I get it! He has the schedule that was made for you in order to get your report done so whenever it goes off he'll go where you're supposed to be!"

I grinned as Iron Man caught on, "So what's next?"

"Study the Gorilla at the Zoo!" Tucker said as he looked at his new PDA, "Let me get Sam and we can ambush Skulker!"

"You sure?" I asked cautiously

"Hey you're our best friend and I'm pretty sure she would head over there anyways to help out!"

I laughed, "True!"

Iron Man just watched amused at our conversation, "So are you dating that Sam girl?" He asked out of nowhere

Immediately I felt my face go red, "No she's not my Girlfriend!"

"Oh then why are you blushing?" He asked

"Let's get this over with!" I said changing the subject as I flew out

But I heard Iron Man say to Tucker, "They are so in love!"

"You know it!"

I felt like punching them both

At the Zoo Iron Man and I were hiding when we heard Skulker say, "This makes no sense according to this device, WHICH I STILL CAN'T MAKE HEADS OR TAILS, he should be here!" Then he appeared in front of the Gorilla, "You useless creature! You were the bait for the Ghost Child!"

Then the Gorilla turned around and it showed that it was Sam and Tucker holding up a costume, "HE'S NOT USELESS!" Shouted Sam

"And he's not here so can I take a message?" Joked Tucker

"NOW!" Iron Man shot his lasers out of his hands while Skulker was tangible and I kicked him in the face

"So you think you're the greatest hunter now? Because I'm pretty sure Kraven the Hunter would challenge you for that title!" I taunted.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT WHELP!" A machine gun came out of his shoulder

"I don't think so!" Tucker sent something from his PDA to Skulker's and then the Machine Gun disappeared and he punched himself, "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?"

"TUCKER SHUT HIM DOWN!" I shouted

"Don't worry I have it under-!" Before he could say control an arrow pierced his PDA into the tree, "Okay now it's a problem."

"Tucker your fired." I deadpanned as Skulker glared at me

"Any last words whelp?" He asked as he popped the Machete out

"Only this!" With that I tapped my head two times before moving my hands from my face and I finally started to beat my chest

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Skulker obviously getting annoyed

I turned around and scratched my butt while I was crouched on the floor, "Calling a friend!"

With that the Purple Back Gorilla lunged at him and tore the arm off, "You learned his language?" Asked Sam in shock

I smirked, "Not that hard considering he scratches his ass most of the time!"

She smacked me for saying that while Tucker was trying not to laugh

Iron Man sighed as he saw the armor being torn apart, "So much for getting it back intact!"

"You could always rebuild it!" Offered Tucker

"True but it wouldn't be fun know would it?"

"I don't get one thing-!" Iron Man interrupted me

"Just one thing?"

I glared at him, "Okay a lot of things but why does a Ghost need a mechanical suit?" With that the helmet landed in my hands and we saw two little green feet kicking out of the helmet

I pulled it out to show a green glob, "LET GO OF ME WHELP AND FEAR ME FOR I AM SKULKER THE GREATEST HUNTER IN THE GHOST ZONE!" He shouted in a very high pitched squeaky voice

Sam, Tucker and I busted out laughing while Iron Man glanced at it, "Maybe I should hold off on the drinks."

"Thermos please!" I said and Sam opened it to suck Skulker in, "One ghost for the Triskelion coming up!" I handed Iron Man the Thermos

"Now we have two ghosts under lockdown!" He said but before he flew off he looked at Sam and I, "I hope you two are happy together!" With that he flew off leaving Sam and I going red in the face while Tucker laughed before he paled from our glares and we ended up chasing him.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7 The Homecoming Dance Part 1

**Review Time**

** Jeanett9a: Knew I was forgetting something xD sorry bout that!**

** Alalaya2: I hope that was in character for Iron Man and I'm happy that you found it funny**

_**Chapter 7: The Homecoming Dance Part 1**_

I sighed as I got out of school on the day that I turned in the report on the Purple Back Gorilla because the day after Skulker was locked away I got close enough to realize that the Gorilla was a female while the other was a male so the species could be save and yet Mr. Lancer gave me a C- for the report!

Then to make matters worse my pants turned intangible in school so I was walking home to give an Office Referral to my dad asking him to meet Mr. Lancer later in the afternoon.

Gathering my courage I walked in only to find the house empty and the note on the fridge said that Mom was taking Jazz shopping while Dad was in the Lab… Fishing?

I walked down there to see him throwing a fishing line into the Ghost Zone, "Uh dad what are you doing?" I asked cautiously

"I'm just fishing for some Ghosts to dissect since SHIELD won't let us near the two that they caught and they sure as heck won't let us hunt Phantom! Right now I feel like strangling the next person that gives me bad news!"

Immediately I froze up on hearing that because I knew that the referral was bad news so I patted him on the back, "Well actually-" The next thing I knew I turned intangible and went right into him only to blink, "The heck?" I looked to see that I was in Dad's body, "Holy crap I can possess people?" I exited his body and he shook his head

"Sorry Danny I need to answer a call of nature so here; make sure that no bites get away!" He handed me the fishing rod and as soon as he closed the basement door my ghost sense went off and a giant blue dragon ghost crawled out of the Zone

"Why me?" I asked no one in particular

The Dragon roared and I didn't know how my dad didn't hear that… Oh yeah that's right he and mom made the lab sound proof

"I WANT TO GO!" The Dragon roared before grabbing me, "I HAVE TO GO!"

I struggled, "Well you're going to have to wait in line since my Dad's in there and he drank a lot of Soda so in the meantime I'M GOING GHOST!" As soon as I transformed I kicked the dragon, "So let me see you came into my basement and practically threaten me all to use the bathroom? If you asked nicely I would've helped you out I mean come on you can't have to go that bad!"

The Dragon roared and tried to eat me, "SILENCE!" It shouted but I grabbed the medallion and kicked it breaking it off before getting up to see it shrink into… A Ghost princess who sobbed, "All I wanted was to go to the Costume Ball but my horrid mommy won't let me!" As she shrieked that last part out she disappeared into the Ghost Zone

"Well then I agree with Mommy!" I quipped changing back, "That was a relief!"

When I heard the toilet flushed I came up with something so I flew up and possessed my dad again, "Well then let's go see Mr. Lancer!"

It took a while to drive the RV to school and I managed to do it with no accidents so I got in there to see Mr. Lancer waiting, "Mr. Fenton good of you to show up on time!"

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Mr. Lancer!" I shook his hand and walked into his office, "So what did Danny do this time?"

"Let's see… Tardiness, sleeping in class, grades are slipping and then there's the fact that his pants seem to drop to his feet much to his embarrassment!"

I laughed, "Oh that's just like him I'll make sure he tries harder and as for the pants well he might have sat on something in the lab that affected his pants." That was a cover up for my intangibility problem

He raised an eyebrow so I decided to play my trump card

"You are his favorite teacher as well he told me that just yesterday!"

He grinned, "Jack is it?"

I was a little nervous, "Yes?"

"How would you like to chaperone the school dance this Friday?"

"Excuse me?" I asked my eyes wide in surprise

"Come now Jack I won't take no for an answer!"

Seeing no choice I agreed… Now the problem is how to explain this to my dad because he won't remember this conversation!

(No one's POV)

Jazz walked into the Basement, "Dad? You in here?" Seeing no one she was about to leave when she saw a beautiful golden necklace on the floor, "Oh my!" She gushed when she tied it to her neck before leaving to head into town.

She didn't make it very far when a guy approached her, "Hey baby you looking for a good time?"

"Bite me freak!" Jazz said but the guy grabbed her arm

"Oh that's what I intend to do!" He tried to kiss her and cop a feel but Jazz was getting angry

"Let me GO!" She was growing as she said that

"Oh man it's a Mutie!"

(Danny's POV)

After dropping Dad off at home I flew around New York trying to think this over, "You okay?" I turned to see Spider-Man sitting on a wall eating a Hotdog and even though I fight Ghost's daily this was a weird sight to see.

I smiled, "Yeah haven't seen you since the Lunch Lady incident!"

He chuckled, "Yeah I've been busy but I noticed that you looked disappointed about something!"

"I uh learned how to possess people today."

He choked on his Hotdog as I said that, "You can possess people?" He managed to get out

"Yeah I possessed my dad and stood in for a Parent Teacher Conference."

Spider-Man shook his head, "Man now I wish I had that power."

"Yeah and now my Dad is a chaperone at the School Dance Friday and he doesn't remember the conversation so I'm trying to think on how to explain it without saying that I possessed him!"

Spidey thought for a bit, "Why not settle on the truth?"

"He's a Ghost Hunter and I'm half ghost do you see the many ways that could go wrong?" I asked

"Good point but you'll find a way out-." There was an explosion, "I have to check on that!"

"You need help?" I offered

"Sure why not I haven't teamed up with anyone in a while!" He fired a web line as he said that

"One thing how did you know where I lived last time we teamed up because Sam and Tucker didn't have a chance to tell you?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious I mean are there any other Fenton's in New York that live in a house that has a giant satellite on their roof?"

I couldn't think of anything to say upon hearing that but I knew that he was hiding something.

He took off web swinging while I flew in behind him and my Ghost sense went off again before we saw the blue dragon that I beat the crap out of earlier, "Didn't I kick your ass earlier?"

"One of your rouges I take it?" Asked Spidey

I nodded, "Yup and she's probably pissed about earlier."

"That's a she?"

"Surprised me too!" I charged in there to kick the dragon but she brought her tail down onto me while Spider-Man swung at her only to move as her claws tried to get him.

"Hey watch the costume! It doesn't fix itself!" He shouted before she shot fire at the both of us.

"Yeowch that's hot!" Spidey said before I flew in and punched the dragon in the face and she went flying back about two streets so I flew after her

(No One's POV)

As the dragon landed the necklace came off so she turned back into Jazz, "W-What happened?" She shook her head before picking up the necklace, "Don't want to lose you!" Then she looked up to see Spider-Man and Danny Phantom looking around, "Where were they when that pervert was trying to cop a feel?" She asked in disbelief before turning around and walking away.

(Danny's POV)

Spidey and I looked all over for the Dragon Ghost but we were coming up with nothing, "How the hell does a huge blue dragon disappear into thin air just like that?" Shouted Spider-Man

I shrugged, "How should I know?"

Then I noticed a certain RV driving towards us and my Dad got out, "EAT FENTON BAZOOKA GHOST BOY!"

Luckily it was my Dad so he missed, "Let's get out of here!" With that I flew off with Spidey following me

"Geez now I see why you're not telling him!" Spidey quipped before his phone rang, "Hang on I need to take this."

He whispered into is phone before sighing, "I have to go!"

"Okay see you later web head!" He nodded before taking off, "Man There are some days that I love being me!"

I flew into an abandoned alley and turned back to normal before walking out to see Jazz, "Hey what's going on?" I asked curiously at seeing her in anger and for a second I thought she had a forked tongue

"Oh nothing except a thug tried to cop a feel!"

"WHAT?" Okay I know that I'm the younger brother but no one does that to my sister, "Hang on I'm going to grab the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick!"

"Danny that's just a Baseball Bat with the word Fenton on it and don't worry I took care of him, why do you think Mom teaches me Martial Arts?" I could tell that she was hiding something but I let it go before I saw her necklace and I knew that it looked familiar.

"Where did you get the necklace?" I asked casually

"Oh I found it in the Lab!"

I blinked in confusion, "You put on a necklace that you know nothing about after finding it in the Lab?"

"Danny I'm the older sibling not you so please shut up!" She walked away without another word

I scratched my head in confusion, "She seems touchy lately."

Shrugging it off, I decided to head home for the day!

The next day I walked into school motivated to get a date for the dance so I looked around trying to find a girl to go with me, "Well wish me luck!"

"If you want I can help you!" Tucker offered

"Sorry man I'm doing this on my own!"

Tucker pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "They grow up so fast!"

I playfully punched his arm, "Seriously man?"

He laughed before he left so I drew a big breath and approached a girl that I never met, "Hi my name is-."

She looked at me, "Not interested!" With that she left

Tucker approached me, "Man you struck out faster than me."

I sighed before walking off and I saw Peter and MJ hugging, "Let me guess you two are going to the dance together right?"

Peter laughed, "You know it!"

"What about you?" Asked MJ

"I just struck out on a girl before I could even introduce myself." I muttered

Peter winced, "Ouch man maybe it's for the best considering that your dad is chaperoning the dance."

"Yeah I-." Then I realized what he said, "Wait a minute! I never told you about that, in fact the only person I told was-." _Spiderman?_

I laughed, "Okay what's funny?" Asked Peter

"Oh nothing I just found out about your afterschool activities… Webhead!" I whispered that last part and his eyes widened from shock, "You kind of gave yourself away!"

Then he sighed, "Great this is the second time in two weeks that my identity was found out."

"Second?" I asked

"Third." MJ said

Now I was really confused until Peter told me the story of when he fought the Kingpin, "Damn he literally beat you senseless, unmasked you and threw you out the window!"

"Oh sure make fun of the spider that got his ass kicked!"

I snorted, "Yeah well you drop kicked me when I was fighting the demonic Lunch Lady!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Wait what?" Oh crap I never told MJ my secret ID

"Uh do you mind if MJ knows?" Asked Pete

"As long as Sam and Tucker know about you!"

He sighed, "Deal."

We made a deal to meet after school which was in a few minutes, "Danny why do we have to go to the roof?" Asked Tucker

"You guys will see in a few moments!" I assured him

"It better not be harmful to the environment!" Sam muttered

I rolled my eyes at that and promised that it wasn't and we got to the roof to see MJ there, "Where's Peter?"

"He'll be up in a minute!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Asked Tucker

"Geez you haven't sounded this grouchy since the cafeteria started to serve you Turfwhich!" They turned to see Peter in his Spider-Man costume without the mask on sticking to the wall.

They blinked in shock, "Okay my turn I'm Going Ghost!" I transformed into Phantom.

MJ laughed, "Okay now it makes sense."

Sam and Tucker were still as confused as ever

**To Be Continued… **


	8. Chapter 8: The Homecoming Dance Part 2

**Review Time**

** Jeanette9a: Very true!**

** Shugokage: Why thank you and here's the next chapter!**

** AwesomeMan327: Okay I'll try to correct that, thanks!**

** ZombiChirp: Sorry it took so long!**

** DarkAssassinB34: No problem cuz!**

** PrincessBinas: I'll be sure to have that again in the future!**

** Guest: Well now you can find out!**

** Okay here's the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 8: The Homecoming Dance Part 2**_

After explaining everything to Sam and Tucker they finally decided to drop it and go with the flow as Sam put it, "Okay I admit it's surprising to find out that Peter is the infamous Spider-Man but why are you telling us?"

I laughed, "Because I don't keep secrets from you guys! That's why!"

Peter was laughing about that while MJ was smiling and talking to Sam but Tucker looked at Peter, "How are you Spider-Man anyway?"

He smiled, "Remember that spider that bit me on that Field Trip to Oscorp?"

"No way that huge spider gave you super powers?" Asked Tucker amazed.

"Yup so now I use them to take out threats like the Kingpin who went into hiding recently."

"After throwing you out a window." I put in.

"Ah be quiet Danny."

(Scene Shift Jazz's POV)

I was calmly reading my Psychiatry book when I could see the Football Jocks acting like total idiots, "These guys need to grow up." She said calmly when one of them approached her.

I looked up to see Kong, "Hey uh do you want to go to the Dance?" He asked uncertainly.

Thinking about it I figured that I could try to help him grow up so I decided to give him a chance, "Sure I'll see you at seven."

Kong looked happy, "O-okay." He walked off while Jazz got her stuff together.

(3rd Person POV)

Two girls named Paulina and Star were watching that scene before Paulina smiled deviously, "Does she really think that she can move up the Social Ladder like that?"

"You have a plan?" Asked Star

"You know it this will be the most embarrassing night for her." Paulina said.

(Scene Shift Danny's POV)

I was still dateless and Sam and Tucker were going as friends to the dance while I thought maybe I should go home and do research on the Dragon Ghost.

When I walked in I saw my Mom putting a tie on Dad getting him ready to chaperone the dance which I decided to explain to Mom saying that he most likely forgot when he nearly snagged Phantom that morning.

"The funny thing is I don't remember going for a meeting with your teacher Danny." Muttered Dad and I knew that something would go wrong.

I walked upstairs to see Fury in my room, "Seriously?" I asked annoyed at the fact that he just pops into my room at random.

"I found a book that you would be interested in." He handed me a book that was called 'Entities of the Ghost Zone' By Freadrick Eisenhower and opening up I saw the Lunch Lady, Box Ghost and Skulker, "Just in case you run into more ghosts." I looked up to see that he disappeared.

"Okay I don't even know if he's really gone or not." I muttered before opening the book and reading what I already knew from my enemies as well as their obsessions and what they stand for before I got to one that said Dora the Dragon.

It was the same Dragon that Pete and I fought yesterday and I looked at a very familiar piece of jewelry around the neck, "Oh no."

Reading it over I discovered that if someone wearing the necklace is angered or stressed out then they become a dragon of fury at the source.

"Oh great it's a ghost version of the Hulk… **JAZZ!**" I ran down but I saw the RV turning the corner as I got outside, "Oh man this is not good I need some backup fast."

Thinking quickly I ran inside before going Ghost and phasing through flying off towards Queens where I changed back invisibly and ran to a house and knocked on a door.

An elderly woman with white hair answered, "Yes?" She asked uncertainly not knowing who I was.

"Hello Mrs. Parker is Peter home?" I asked trying not to be suspicious because I didn't know if she knew about his nighttime activities or not.

"You're a friend of Peter's?" She asked curiously.

"Yes mam I'm Danny Fenton he and I have the same English Class."

She told me to hold on for a moment and in a second Peter came out wearing a Tux, "Danny what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I have a feeling that we're going to see Ghost Dragon tonight at the dance." I said calmly

His eyes widened, "How do you know?"

I opened my backpack and got the book out before showing him the page, "You see that necklace?"

"Yeah?"

"Jazz is wearing it and with my parents chaperoning if she gets embarrassed or angry then this will appear." I explained.

Peter groaned, "Oh great so much for a quiet night."

"Sorry but I thought I should give you the Heads up just in case things go South because I'm going there as Phantom to try to keep my parents away to avoid an incident while trying to get the necklace." I told him.

"I'll bring the uniform just in case I hope that I don't need it but knowing my luck I will." He said going inside after thanking me for the heads up.

With that I went Ghost again and flew back to the house to pick up the Fenton Fisher because I tested the line out and I could see that it was unbreakable so it would come in handy for a fight as well as the Thermos just in case.

With that I flew out and phased through the school invisible before I approached Sam and Tucker, "Psst guys!"

They looked around, "Danny?" Asked Tucker

"I'm in Phantom mode." I explained, "Jazz is wearing a Ghost Artifact that will turn her into a ghost dragon if she gets pissed off or embarrassed!"

Sam shook her head, "We'll never have a normal day with these Ghosts popping up everywhere." She muttered.

"I already told Spidey and he brought his uniform just in case things go south but I'm going to try to get the necklace away." With that I handed them some walkie talkies, "Use these to keep in touch and warn me if my Dad approaches her!"

"Got it man!" Tucker promised

I flew around hoping to find Jazz when I saw her actually dancing with Kong from the Football team, "You have to be kidding me."

Shaking my head I just kept an eye on her until my walkie talkie went off, "_Danny you're Dad's heading to Jazz!_" Sam warned me so I turned to see Dad and I flew towards him taking control and forcing him to walk back to Mom and dance with her which was extremely awkward so as the dance ended I phased out.

"What the? I mean thank you! Thank you!" Okay he'll be occupied for a while.

With that I saw Jazz walking towards the restroom so I stayed outside waiting because there was no way I was going in there! My resolve was challenged when Paulina walked in there; I know she's a jerk… A very pretty jerk, but I stayed out.

(3rd Person POV)

Jazz was watching her hands when Paulina entered, "Having a nice night Jazz?" She asked sweetly.

Jazz knew that Paulina wasn't nice without a reason, "What do you want Paulina?"

Paulina pouted, "Can't I just talk?"

"No you can't, so what do you want?" Jazz wanted to get back to the Dance.

"I just want to talk to you about your sudden social status." Paulina walked towards her, "Do you really think you can just jump into popularity?"

"Are you jealous?" Asked Jazz with a smirk when Paulina didn't answer she continued, "I don't care about popularity, Kong asked me to the dance so I'm giving him a chance to show that he can be mature."

"Oh is that right?" Star came out and pulled off Jazz's necklace, "Nice necklace by the way." She tossed it at Paulina who put it on.

"Give that back!" Shouted Jazz as she jumped at Paulina slapping her.

"**DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!**" Snarled Paulina as her eyes turned snakelike and she had a fork tongue which scared both Star and Jazz.

Now she grew until she was a very tall dragon that snarled at them.

(Danny's POV)

_What's taking her so long?_ I asked myself before I gasped as my Ghost Sense went off before hearing a Dragon roar which was luckily tuned out by the music.

"Okay this is bad." I phased through there to see the Ghost Dragon flying off with someone and I looked to see Star shaking on the floor, "This is really bad!"

With that I grabbed my Walkie Talkie and contacted Sam and Tucker, "Guy's, Jazz changed and she has Paulina hostage!"

"_Go man!_" Tucker told me.

"_…_"

The pause made me nervous, "Sam?"

"_Can we wait a few more minutes?_" That was when I remembered that Sam hated Paulina.

"No I can't wait because otherwise I would let someone die on my watch!"

Sam sighed, "_Okay, okay fine it was just a suggestion._"

Shaking my head I flew off after Jazz before I saw her in the football field snarling, "Jazz let go of Paulina right now-." Then I noticed who she was holding, "Jazz?" Then I realized who the dragon was, "Paulina?!"

"**THIS BITCH SLAPPED ME!**" Roared Paulina

"Yup definitely Paulina." I quipped, "Sorry but you're going down!" I flew at her only to move as she shot fire at me, "Geez I bet the guy who said 'hell hath no fury than a woman scorned' didn't have to go through this."

That was when the tail hit me and I sailed over the goal post.

Shaking my head I saw Paulina take to the air so I followed her and turned invisible before grabbing Jazz phasing her out of Paulina's grip.

Jazz was awake at the time as I sat her down on the bleacher, "Yeah you might want to run now." I told her before flying back to the fight where Paulina snarled at me so I took out the unbreakable fishing line and flew around her tying it around her neck and pulling back.

I was surprised that I could move Paulina while she was a dragon and that made me wonder if I had super strength. Shaking my head I slammed Paulina to the ground before going in there and taking the necklace.

With that Paulina turned back to normal so I disappeared.

I had the necklace in my backpack and watched the rest of the dance after letting Peter know that the crisis has been averted.

Star was talking to Paulina explaining what happened but Paulina didn't believe her.

Smiling I phased out of there turning visible about to change back when I heard a voice behind me, "So you are still here." I turned to see Jazz.

"Uh yeah." I said trying to make my voice sound different, "I just wanted to make sure that nothing else will go wrong."

"Well thank you." She smiled before leaving and I was confused before I realized something.

_Oh crap my own sister has a crush on my Hero identity!_ Trying not to gag I flew off.

At the Helicarrier I saw them put the Amulet on lockdown, "One question." I looked at Fury

"What?"

"How the hell does the Box Ghost get out of the Triskelion when he's the most annoying one?" I caught him on my way over here.

"I have Agents looking in to that at the moment Danny." He got a call before nodding, "I have to leave, and good job on keeping this quiet with no property damage."

Except for the Girls Restroom.

Back at the school the Principal stared at the giant whole in the wall, "**THE HELL HAPPENED?!**"

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: The Underground Battle

**Review Time**

** Sonny1996: Yeah, sorry for taking so long **

** Jeanette9a: Haha thanks for that**

** Shugokage: Why thank you I'm happy that I'm getting it done well, I was worried that no one would find it interesting when I started.**

_**Chapter 9: The Underground Battle**_

(Danny's POV)

It's been three weeks since the Homecoming Dance and I haven't seen a Ghost Attack since then… Unless you call the Box Ghost annoying me a Ghost Attack. I've interfered with random street crime as much as I could but knocking them out? I'm more used to catching ghosts in the Thermos.

I gasped as my Ghost Sense went off again so I got ready for a fight when, "**BEWARE!**" If this was an anime I would've done a face plant in midair, "**FOR I AM THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST!**"

Everyone in the streets just looked at him in disbelief when I flew with the Thermos, "Oh for the love of God!" I sucked him in the thermos, "Does anyone have any duct tape?"

A construction worker handed me the duct tape so I tied it around the release button before I smacked the Thermos on the floor, "Will *Smack* you *Smack* leave *Smack* me *Smack* alone! *Smack, smack, smack*

I heard the Box Ghost cry out in pain as I smacked the thermos around before taking off with him delivering him to the Helicarrier, "Just leave him in the Thermos." I told the agents before taking off.

Muttering to myself about ways to kill the Box Ghost even though he was already dead I heard an explosion coming from the North so I flew towards a big building… I think that it's called the Baxter Building.

I flew over there to see a giant brown snake monster that had arms I knew that it wasn't a ghost because my Ghost Sense didn't go off, "You are one ugly monster." I quipped before a fireball came out of nowhere hitting the monster and I turned to see a guy on fire, "Who are you?"

He didn't get to answer when a huge shape slammed into the monster, "I could've thought that out better." Muttered a huge orange rock in a blue uniform.

"Did that rock just talk?" I asked in shock.

The monster tried to eat him but he was holding on to the teeth while the fire guy was shooting fireballs at the monster so I flew in and helped the rock guy out, "Do you by any chance know what's going on?" I asked the rock

He gave me a look as I broke one of the monster's teeth, "Not the slightest clue." He growled when a hand shot out of nowhere, "Reed is that you?"

It was a young man in a blue uniform actually stretching his body out, "Ben I need to talk to you."

"Sure pull up a chair." Muttered Ben, "Reed, remember when I was really mad at you for turning me into an orange rock monster? Well now I'm really mad at you."

"Yeah? Who told you to jump out of a building?" Reed asked as he went around the monster

"You're going to get in a thing with me now?" Asked Ben in disbelief.

"Jeez this is the weirdest thing I have ever seen and I fight ghosts for Christ's sake!" I muttered as I punched the monster.

"Johnny, try to throw fireballs!" Shouted Reed

"I'm trying!" Shouted Johnny as he kept throwing them.

Ben growled as he was knocked into a building, "Okay that does it." He charged out and punched the monster right in the chin knocking him down into the hole after Reed got off of him and everyone was looking down in the hole.

"What the hell was that about?" I panted before we heard guns cocked behind us.

"Don't move Mutant!"

"Holy mother of God!"

"Let the humans go Mutant and no one will get hurt." They turned to see a battalion of the SWAT team pointing rifles at them.

"Guys believe it or not I'm the good monster." Ben walked forward with his hands up.

"**TAKE IT DOWN!**" Bullets started to fly bouncing off of Ben before someone shouted out.

"Cease fire! Cease Fire! United States Army! Cease Fire!"

Ben had both of his hands to his chest, "Hell of a way to find out I'm bullet proof."

"At least you are." I said, "Now who are you guys?"

"I'm Reed Richards a scientist for the Baxter Building." Reed held out his hand and I shook it.

"Danny Phantom Ghost Metahuman."

"Ghost? You're dead?" Asked Johnny as he powered down.

"I think so." I said rubbing the back of my head, "I honestly don't know."

Then a man with blonde hair like Johnny's came running up, "Johnny are you okay?!"

"Yes Dad I'm fine!" Johnny said with a grin.

The army gave me a look, "We need you to come with us Phantom!"

I backed up, "For what?" I asked harshly

Reed intervened, "We're not done yet." He, Johnny and Ben talked for a bit before jumping down there so me being curious decided to follow them.

"This is fascinating." Reed observed

Ben gave him a look, "Yeah? Which part?"

"The markings on the wall, I haven't seen anything like them before." Reed said breathlessly, "I need to study them."

"So what are your stories?" I asked, "I'll start off, I died in a Lab accident due to electrocution."

"Cosmic Energy explosion." Reed explained, "We were trying to break through to another dimension."

I whistled, "Sound's cool." Finally we reached the bottom.

Johnny was their light as they reached the bottom and he burned brighter to show what looked like millions of mud midgets surrounding them, "… Okay Reed now I really hate you." Commented Ben

"Fantastic." They turned to see a really fat midget with a very bad case of acne and with him being held by more of the mud midgets was a blonde hair woman in a blue uniform.

"Sue?!" Shouted Johnny as he burned brighter.

The midgets let go of Sue as she ran towards them but she disappeared, "Where did she-?!" Reed was cut off as something tackled into him.

"Reed!" It was Sue and she was coming into view.

"Did she just turn invisible?" Asked Johnny in disbelief.

"Are you on fire?" Asked Sue

"Yes."

The fat midget started to talk but I was too busy eyeing the Mud midgets to pay attention before I asked something, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

He looked pissed but when he went to answer Reed answered for him, "His name is Doctor Molekevic and he was a scientist at the Baxter Building."

"Okay I'm going to call him Doctor Mole since he's living underground." Johnny snorted as I said that.

Then Doctor Mole went psycho holding his head before ordering his 'children' to kill us.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again! This is the weirdest day of my afterlife!" I shouted as I punched one of them to dust.

Ben pounded each of them down but they were crawling all over them while Reed was using his stretching ability to go around them heading for Doctor Mole. Johnny was flying through them on fire burning them.

Sue on the other hand was using Martial Arts to knock them off.

I punched and kicked before turning intangible as they got all over me and I touched Ben turning him intangible because he was swamped by them.

He looked surprise before he smirked, "Thanks Phantom!"

"No problem Ben!"

Then Reed came back, "Ben, stop fighting! This place is going to fall apart!"

That was when we all looked around to see that it was too late, "… Okay that was my bad." Ben joked as the ceiling headed right for us so I was prepared to turn everyone intangible when a weird bubble surrounded us and I noticed Sue focusing.

"You can create force fields?" I asked in shock then we started going up, "Are we flying?"

Reed was hugging Sue, "How are you doing this?"

"I honestly have no idea." She said and in no time we were out of there.

As we got out SHIELD was already there and Fury looked at me, "Why is it that you're always in the middle of a huge disaster Danny?"

"I've been asking that same question since I got these powers Fury." I told him before looking at Reed, "You said that you're interested in other dimensions right?"

Reed look surprised "Yeah."

"Then I'll show you the Ghost Zone, my parents built a portal and it hasn't been explored yet." I flashed a grin, "Of course they won't need to know about it."

Reed shared the grin and in a few moments I was flying back to Fenton Works when I turned back to human and walked inside where I saw my mom waiting, "Uh what's going on?" I asked

"Danny we've been worried about you recently." Mom told me, "And we've seen your grades slipping, do you want to tell us what's going on?"

Inside I was panicking but I smiled, "Everything's going great, it's just that I'm a little worried about actually getting a job from SHIELD on being a scientist when I graduate that's been bugging me."

Truthfully that happened when I got my powers so it was believable but then my Dad came down with a suitcase, "Pack your bags Danny Boy! We're going on a Road Trip!"

"Road Trip?" I asked in alarm, "To where?"

"First to Virginia to see some old friends and then Wisconsin for a College reunion!" Dad boomed out happily, "And you're coming with us."

"What about Jazz?" I asked

"She's staying behind to watch the house, she didn't want to come but you'll love Virginia!"

I swallowed nervously hating the situation that I was in right now.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10: Childhood Friends

**Review Time**

** DannyPhantom01: Update complete **

** Jeanette9a: Not yet but soon!**

** Sonny1996: He will soon but first is Virginia!**

_**Chapter 10: Childhood Friends**_

I groaned in the back of the Fenton RV as we sped past traffic. We've been on the road for at least three hours with Dad driving like a crazy man. I might be dead already but I don't want to end up as a permanent Ghost.

I still don't know who these old friends in Virginia are but I didn't want to see them because now New York was vulnerable to Ghost Attacks.

"Now sweetie, don't be like that." Mom said as she looked up from the Map, "You're going to have a great time!"

"Yeah a great time away from Ghosts." Muttered Dad unhappily until Mom glared at him so he smiled, "I also brought **FUDGE!**"

Sighing at my Dad's obvious Fudge addiction I looked through the windows to see that we were heading to a huge small house that looked like there was a small farm where I saw two familiar adults there, "No way, the Powers?"

Mom smiled, "See sweetie? Of course Julie and Alex are at school at this moment."

I smiled a bit remembering playing around with those two as a kid. I haven't seen them in years. _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad._ I thought.

As we got there the Powers came out, "Jack! Maddie it's been too long!"

"Jimmy my man how's it going?" Asked Dad giving Mr. Power a pat on the back.

"Jack it's just Jim." Mr. Power smiled, "Daniel I haven't seen you since you were a boy."

I smiled, "Nice to see you too Mr. Power and its Danny."

Mrs. Power walked up, "Jim, Maddie and I are going to go shopping."

He kissed her, "Okay Margaret see you later."

Now I was in their lounge with Dad and they were talking about science, well Dad brought up Ghosts whenever he could.

Sighing from sheer boredom I walked outside to the RV to look through my backpack to find my MP3 Player and I opened the door and leaned in spending the next few minutes looking for it when, "Who are you?"

I jumped and hit my head on the frame of the car door, "**OW!**" I got out rubbing my head and turned to see four teenagers behind me it was from left to right with a blonde hair boy who looked fifteen wearing a green parka with a white T-Shirt, then there was fourteen year old girl with long auburn hair that wore a red shirt and blue jeans, next to her was a brown haired boy that looked like he was thirteen wearing a blue hoodie and green shorts and finally there was a twelve year old girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail, she wore a yellow shirt.

"Sorry," Said the red head, "But who are you?"

"I'm Danny Fenton." I said rubbing where I hit my head.

The two oldest eyes widened, "Danny?" Asked the boy

I looked at them before I recognized them, "Alex? Julie?" I smiled, "Hey long time, no see!"

We shook hands before the two youngest kids spoke up, "Whoa wait a minute! You guys know him?" Asked the boy in confusion.

Julie laughed, "Oh that's right, Jack you were just three years old when we saw Danny last." I smirked at the memory, "Before we moved here we used to live in New York."

Jack crossed his arms, "Aw-man so we missed out on meeting the superheroes by moving?!"

Then I looked at the youngest, "And you're Katie right?"

She smiled, "Yeah!"

Before I could say anything else something metallic hit the back of my head, "**OW!**" I turned to see, "A boomerang?"

Jack picked it up, "Cool!" He threw it and it went into the trees and in a few more seconds.

"**OW!**" I turned to see it again, "What is with this hitting me?"

"Danny did you see-?!" My dad came running and stopped, "Ha! You have!" He grabbed the Boomerang from my hands.

"Dad what's with the Boomerang?" I asked

"It's the Boo-ooomerang!" My eye twitched at the name and Jack snickered behind me, "It uses spectral energy to track ghosts!"

My eyes went wide, "It uses what to track what?" He threw it and it was coming right at me so I ducked but it turned around so I ran with it chasing me, "**GET IT TO STOP!**"

Dad looked surprised, "Huh? Why is it only chasing Danny?"

"**I DON'T CARE JUST STOP IT!**" Jack was rolling on the floor heaving in laughter at this point while the others were amused by this.

After five minutes of continuous running before I tripped and got nailed in the-… You know what you don't want to know, I was inside sitting in Alex's room with the others.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked casually

"Just boring life in Virginia." Commented Jack, "There's nothing to do here."

"Jack there's a lot you can do," Julie berated him, "You just need to know where to look for it."

I chuckled before Dad called me out, "Danny I want to show you a new invention called the Ghost Weasel!"

I moaned, "Why couldn't I get normal parents?"

The others still looked amused as I left to go outside to see my Dad with what looked like a vacuum cleaner… **AND A PORTABLE GHOST PORTAL?!**

"This bad boy collects ghost energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone!" Dad said happily

I had a bored expression, "Does it work?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Dad asked, "Only one way to find out."

When he pressed the button it sucked everything in before the Fenton Thermos got itself stuck in the nozzle to where Dad couldn't pull it out.

"Better get the Fenton Unlodger!" He gave me the Fenton Weasel before running off.

I saw a switch on it, "Dad couldn't you just throw it into Reverse?" I pressed it and the Thermos shot out hitting the Ghost Portal opening it and my Ghost Sense went off, "Oh come on!"

With that a green skinned ghost came out in a white lab coat and wearing sunglasses with a white mullet laughing maniacally he looked at me, "Child! You have freed me Technus! Ghost Master of Science and Electrical Technology!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh no you don't!" I jumped in the air going ghost, "You aren't going to use the technology in this clearing to take over the world!"

"What?" He looked around seeing the tech for the first time, "That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?"

I mentally did a face palm before shooting off at him when he pulled a freaking cow prod out of thin air electrocuting me.

I shook my head before grabbing the Fenton Weasel, "You know what, I've already been humiliated enough today and that's enough for today!" I flipped the switch on pulling Technus into it but a lot of other stuff got into it and it blew up scattering ecto goo everywhere.

"What was that explosion?!" I panicked and changed back right as Dad, Mr. Power and the others came in.

I stood there in the middle of the clearing with a destroyed Fenton Weasel and ecto goo all over me, "Not one word." I said menacingly.

After getting showered and redressed I walked around the woods by their house for a bit by myself happy for the isolation. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see the Powers again but I'm also lying to them. Julie and Alex are my oldest friends before Sam and Tucker and now I'm keeping the fact that I'm a Metahuman from them. Sighing I sat on a fallen tree.

"Why can't I just be normal?" I asked no one in particular.

"I thought you were normal." I spun around to see the four Power Kids behind me; it was Jack that spoke up.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked weakly happy that I didn't use my Ghost Powers.

"It's our place." Jack answered

Julie bopped him on the head, "Actually we saw you acting down after the explosion so we thought you could use some company."

I smiled, "Thanks guys but I'm fine." I lied

They came and sat on the fallen tree with me, "I may have just met you but I know you're lying." Katie said

"Is it that obvious?" I asked joking

"Yes." Was the unanimous answer.

We all laughed for a bit before we saw the star's shooting through the sky, "Wow, you can barely see them in New York." I said happily

"Is it still your dream to be an Astronaut?" Alex asked after a moment

I grinned, "Of course it is, to go up there and see what's beyond our solar system, now that would be awesome!"

Then I thought of something. _Wait a minute I don't need to breathe as a Ghost so I can fly up there right now if I want._ The grin must've shown on my face because the others were looking at me.

Then we heard my Dad's voice which was amazing with how far out we were, "KID'S DINNER'S ALMOST READY!"

"Your Dad is loud." Commented Katie

"You don't know the half of it." I said before we walked back.

Mom had a weird machine that was on the outside table, "Just in time kids!" She said as she pressed a button when it started to shake.

"Uh Mom what are you making?" I asked backing up remembering the last few times she and Dad cooked.

"Hotdogs!"

"Cool!" Jack said as he got a bun.

Dad had a goofy grin on his face, "We invented a way to cook them ten times faster than a Microwave."

As the top came off the Hotdogs lunged at the closest person that they can sense ecto energy from… Me.

I screamed as the lunged at me causing the others to back up in shock before Mom grabbed them and shut the top.

By the end of it my shirt was ripped up a bit and I had bite marks from being bitten by savage mutant hotdogs.

"… Why don't we order Pizza instead?" Suggested Mrs. Power and everyone agreed to it.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
